Canela
by Cherry-sere
Summary: ONESHOT,Hermione abandona el mundo magico por una desilucion,años mas tarde se encuentra con su pasado pero ella no esta sola,como lo tomaran sus amigos y su antiguo amor?drherm,con lucha azucar mi primero one shot ahora si esta completo


Canela

Nuevamente ahí, a tan solo unos metros del mundo mágico, esta vez lo haría, si esta vez lo lograría, regresaría al mundo mágico…….

Esos eran los pensamientos de una hermosa mujer delante de una vieja taberna antes de darse media vuelta y perderse entre las calles de Londres

Sus cabellos castaños peinados con cuidado en suaves bucles ondeaban ante al brisa matutina, su piel era blanca y tersa , pero lo que mas atraía de esa mujer a parte de su hermosa figura eran sus ojos que eran de color miel muy expresivos, estaba vestida con un traje sastre de color vino que le daba un suave toque de distinción.

miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya iba tarde apuro el paso hasta llevar aun local el cual en al entrada decía "wild nigth" al cuan entro, al parecer era una discoteca pues la barra del lugar y un pequeño escenario lo delataban, las mesas las ponían mas tarde al igual que las sillas

Quitándose el saco y quedándose solo con la falda y la blusa se acerco hasta el escenario donde un joven apuesto de cabello rubio cenizo la esperaba

-Llegas tarde hermione- le dijo el chico- otra vez trataste de entrar?

-Si Armand dijo la chica cansada- otra vez y un no puedo tan solo girar la perilla

-Algún día lo harás- dijo el chico optimista – hay que ensayar o no estaremos listos

-Si, si- dijo al chica distraída como buscando algo- oye donde esta………..

-Atrás durmiendo- dijo el chico- fui por ella temprano y dijo que ella no era cualquier persona para no dormir sus 8 horas reglamentarias

-Igual a su padre- dijo con una melancolía latente la castaña- si es ella quien se levanta de madrugada a ver caricaturas

-Esa niña es tremenda-dijo con cariño Armand - anda debemos ensayar

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica y de pronto al verse otra vez en ese escenario recordó como se había separado del mundo mágico hacia ya 6 años

_--------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------_

_-La guerra contra el señor oscuro había sido muy cruel para todos, hubo muchos muertos entre ellos, su querido mentor, albus dumbledore y muchos estudiantes harry al fin pudo derrotar a Voldemort claro esta con al ayuda de sus incondicionales amigos ,Ron Weasley y ella Hermione granger, pero además hubo alguien mas quien los ayudo en esto y para sorpresa de muchos ese alguien quien los ayudo a entrar a la guarida del señor tenebroso no era otro que Draco malfoy………. _

_Cuando termino todo los aurores intentaron llevarse a draco para azkaban pero el trío dorado se interpuso en su camino _

_-No se lo pueden llevar- dijo harry muy lastimado y sangrando de diversas partes del cuerpo a penas podía mantenerse en pie y era ayudado por sus dos amigos_

_-Es nuestro deber llevarnos a todos los mortifagos- dijo ojo loco moody-y este chico lo es _

_-No es cierto- dijo ron también lastimado de una pierna- el estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo… estuvo incubierto_

_Tanto draco como ojo loco no se tragaron al excusa del pelirrojo_

_-Que pruebas hay de eso?- dijo moody con acidez ya que desde hace mucho tiempo quería echarle el guante a draco_

_-El es mi novio- dijo de repente hermione con una herida profunda en la cabeza , con las mejillas sonrosadas _

_Ahora todos los hombres presentes calvaron su mirada en la castaña_

_-Por eso- dijo hermione- el se cambio de bando……… porque queríamos luchar por nuestro amor_

_-Puede ser-dijo moody evaluando a hermione y esta le miraba con una sonrisa- esta bien pero aun así malfoy no salgas del país porque te iremos a citar- dijo ojoloco y se fue de ahí_

_-Porque has dicho eso?- dijo draco con recelo a hermione- porque me has ayudado_

_-Por la misma razón que nos has ayudado tu- dijo hermione con naturalidad- al menos esa excusa se la tragaran todos y tu …..–le dijo a draco- por mas asco que te de yo intenta parecer enamorados o te llevaran de vacaciones a azkaban- harry debemos llevarte al doctor y a ti también ron-dijo marchándose de ahí junto con sus amigos, draco solo la observo marcharse mirándola bajo una nueva luz_

_Desde ese día ,nació algo entre los 4 chicos una amistad que surgió la primera vez que draco se coló en la sala de terapia intensiva del hospital San Mungo ,no era preocupación se dijo el príncipe de las serpientes, es solo que quería ver que no murieran de esa manera tan poco deshonrosa, Todos fingían que no veían al rubio que se colaba en al habitación del trío dorado, y se quedaba observado la evolución de la castaña que a causa de los somníferos no se daba cuenta de nada_

_Después de esa visita le siguieron muchas mas ,en cada una draco les explicaba las muchas razones por las cuales decidió cambiar de bando , de las mas importantes………… el verdaderamente no creía que los muggles merecieran tanta atención……….si el se creía superior?..si claro, por eso mismo sabia que seres tan insignificantes como los muggles no merecían la atención que les ponía le señor oscuro y de ahí pensó que el estaría verdaderamente chiflado y entre relatos de la vida pasada y relatos de lo que vendrá en el futuro era inevitable que una amistad inquebrantable se formara de ahí_

_Cuando el trío gryffindor salio del hospital- con un ron en muletas, un harry vendado por todos lados y una hermione con una escayola en el brazo-regresaron a hogwarts para terminar el ultimo mes de clases con un nuevo amigo draco_

_-Fin del flash back------------------------_

-Bien creo que lo tenemos todo- dijo armand mientras se levantaba con su guitarra del banco

-Eh?. Si claro- hermione había estado muy distraída ni siquiera sintió el ensayo ,solo atino a levantarse del banquillo del piano- esta vez te toca al primer aparte no es así?

-Si espero que hayas ensayado lo que te dije- dijo armand en tono serio- porque esta noche vendrá gente importante

-Para ti siempre viene gente importante- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Iré a ver a Dafne para ir a almorzar -dijo armand mientras se retiraba dejando ala chica sola para que ella volviera a caer en sus meditaciones –

-Claro-dijo ella- yo guardare esto- dijo pero al ver irse a armand no pudo evitar pensar el motivo por el cual ya no estaba con sus amigos

_---------------------Flash back------------------------------------_

_Como las investigaciones seguían y ahora sin un dumbledore que hiciera planes maestros para sacar de apuros a draco siguieron con el cuento del enamoramiento de la leona y la serpiente, esto hacia que la gente observara a los "enamorados draco malfoy y hermione granger" ocasionalmente en la biblioteca , en el comedor o en cualquier lugar que tuviera algo de publico, eso si como draco era muy serio eran muy reservados y solo se les veía tomados de las manos o simplemente mirándose_

_-Porque haces esto?- le dijo draco a hermione en una ocasión estando en la biblioteca_

_-Siempre preguntas eso…….-le dijo hermione no retirando la vista de su trabajo final de pociones al fin después de 7 años al fin dejaría la escuela _

_-Pero es que aun no puedo entender- dijo el observándola fijamente para que ella lo volteara a ver cosa que ella hizo…………. Si el conocía ala castaña_

_-Tu nos ayudaste sin que te lo pidiéramos, aun cuando te considerarían un traidor y sabiendo que tal vez el señor oscuro ganaría estuviste ahí …….al lado de nosotros en al lucha- le dijo a el con seriedad_

_-Pero esto……...-dijo el refiriéndose a su relación- si la verdad sobre nuestra "romántica relación" se llega a saber tu quedarías muy mal-dijo el- además que tal si te enamoras de alguien mas?_

_-Estas equivocado-dijo ella como si le explicase un problema de transformaciones- "esto"-hizo una seña de ellos dos – nunca se descubrirá ,porque los únicos que saben que es una mentira son ron y harry, ellos jamás dirán algo ………_

_-Como estas tan segura?- dijo draco desconfiado_

_-Porque son mis amigos-dijo sencillamente hermione levantando los hombros-además con respecto a la otra cosa que dices de que si me enamoro de alguien … no creo que sea probable_

_-Porque –quiso saber el rubio_

_-Ahora nosotros somos conocidos como los salvadores del mundo mágico-dijo ella con un suspiro cansado- y no muchos chicos se me acercan, en parte por nuestro noviazgo y en parte porque se sienten intimidados por mi……….además los que se acercan solo quieren la fama que el estar con cualquiera de nosotros con lleva_

_-No creo- dijo draco sin saber porque tomando las manos de la chica- tu eres una bruja muy inteligente y capas……….además eres muy bella…._

_-Gracias draco pero no hay nadie que pueda ver esto-dijo al chica tratando de que su sonrojo no se notara_

_-No lo hago por eso- dijo draco levantándole el mentón ala chica- en verdad eres muy hermosa…….. y yo fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes_

_Y antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, sus labios se unieron, para hermione era le primer beso que recibía y para draco también aunque después lo negaría ante todos, ambos se sintieron tan conectados en ese beso que no pudieron separarse hasta que el aire les falto_

_-Canela-susurro hermione con los ojos cerrados_

_-Que?- dijo draco apoyando su frente en la de la chica _

_-Tus labios- dijo ella con un sonrojo profundo- tus labios saben a canela_

_-Los tuyos saben a vainilla-dijo el también un poco cohibido para después volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos_

_De ahí ellos empezaron una nueva etapa en su relación, para los demás era normal, una pareja que se besaba se abrazaba y caminaba juntos de la mano a nadie le pareció raro , pero poco a poco, se fueron enamorando cada vez mas y la pasión iba en aumento, a ninguno de los dos se les hizo raro llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias por este amor, ya que si en sus corazones ya se habían entregado mutuamente , no pensaban que fuera diferente que sus cuerpos hicieran lo mismo._

_La torre de astronomía, la sala común de gryffindor cualquier lugar era bueno para demostrase su amor, de todas las maneras que ambos sabían y que fueron conociendo _

_Unos días antes de la fiesta de graduación decidieron decírselos a sus mejores amigos_

_Era el baile de graduación, una generación que quedaría para siempre en la historia del mundo mágico, todos los jóvenes haciendo planes para el futuro, ese era el momento en el cual estaban los jóvenes mas famosos del mundo mágico_

_-Bueno entonces, nos vamos a mi casa 1 mes después nos vamos de viaje todo un año y regresamos para ir ala academia de aurores- dijo ron ahora en una impecable traje de gala de color verde con toques en rojo_

_-Me parece perfecto así quitamos las expectativas de todos al esperar un año- dijo harry sonriente en un traje de gala color negro con toques en azul- esta bien para ti herms?_

_-Si si claro-dijo ella en un hermoso vestido color plata que la hacia ver como un ángel- de todas formas estaría sola en la academia y es mejor estar con ustedes viajando y conociendo culturas_

_-Siempre tienes que estar estudiando verdad ¿- dijo draco quien portaba un traje de gala color azul oscuro con toques en plata ,además estaba abrazando a hermione por detrás_

_-Ya ya ustedes dos- dijo ron en broma- que no la vamos a creer eh?_

_-De eso precisamente queríamos hablarles- dijo hermione un poco nerviosa- draco y yo andamos ..en serio…..es decir que vamos a intentarlo fuera de hogwarts _

_Se imagino de todo ante esa noticia, que ron explotara y golpeara a draco ,que harry explotara y que golpeara a draco o que ambos lo hicieran pero jamás se imagino lo que paso_

_-Bien me debes 20 galeones-le dijo harry a ron extendiendo el brazo_

_-Diablos se hubieran esperado hasta el día de la graduación- dijo ron rumiando_

_-De que hablan?-dijo draco extrañado?_

_-Nosotros apostamos- dijo sencillamente harry- yo dije que nos iban a decir que estaban enamorados uno del otro antes de que nos dieran el diploma y ron pensó que después_

_-O sea que ustedes lo sabían?- dijo una incrédula hermione-_

_-Eso se veía a leguas- dijo harry- es solo que ustedes no se daban cuenta_

_-Que les costaba esperar dos días?-dijo ron fingiéndose ofendido_

_Mientras una pareja se besaba nuevamente mezclando el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro_

-------Fin del flash back----------------

-Yo pensaba que el me quería- dijo con desprecio en voz alta la chica- pero debí saber que viejas mañas no se olvidan…….

-------------------Flash back--------------------------------

_Ese era el ultimo día de clases todos se despedían de sus compañeros con lagrimas en los ojos, colin quería una foto de la generación y todos se empezaron a acomodar junto a sus amigos, hermione al no ver a draco por ninguna parte salio a buscarlo cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio_

_Ahí estaba el, enfrente de la biblioteca besando con pasión a pansy parkinson quien lo aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en eso_

_-Te amo pansy- oyó hermione que le dijo draco ala chica morena y la volvía besar _

_Hermione sintió como su corazón se le salio del pecho, el se había burlado de ella quien sabe desde cuando, no podio con ese terrible dolor en el pecho, pero había tomado una decisión se iría del mundo mágico no quería que el la buscara y la convenciera de volver con el_

_Se fue sin ser vista por nadie no quería despedidas de ningún tipo _

_Le dolería con harry y ron pero sabia que ellos entendería … después de todo no se iría para siempre_

_No debía cambiar su decisión , además esa mañana se había dado cuenta de algo que la llenaba de alegría y de tristeza al mismo tiempo_

------------------Fin del flash back----------------------

-Cada vez que recuerdo eso me da coraje al ser tan tonta para creer en el- se dijo a si misma la castaña- pero pude salir adelante por mi misma, evite mandarles cartas a harry y a ron porque sabia que ellos le dirían algo a el , además tenia que desaparecer, nadie podía saber que ella llevaba algo mas que un diploma de mi paso por hogwarts

-Ya estamos listos- dijo un sonriente armand mientras llevaba a una pequeña niña del brazo

La niña parecía de porcelana , tenia al piel de un blanco leche y los ojos de un color miel idénticos a los de su madre, su cabello era sedoso de un color rubio casi plateado que saco por al parte paterna, llevaba un vestido de color amarillo con listones azules

-Mami mami- dijo la niña sonriente-dice armand que vamos a comer waffles

-Si querida pero antes debes de comer fruta de acuerdo?- dijo hermione sonriente a su hija mientras le ponía le abrigo para salir del lugar no sin antes colocarse sus lentes obscuros

Si, esa hermosa niña era de ella…solo de ella…. Draco jamás sabría de ella, aunque si alguna vez se lo topaba estaba segura que el la reconocería al instante, pero el mundo no podría estar en su contra o si?

Últimamente sentía que el tiempo se estaba acabando, a pesar de lo que pensara Dafne tenia derecho de conocer a su padre, después de todo el no sabia nada de ella, pero hermione no quería que draco estuviera con ella a causa de la niña, como reaccionaria el?... movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverlo a ver así que, que mas daba?

Harry potter, ron weasley y draco malfoy eran los aurores mas reconocidos del ministerio pero aun cuándo tenían tantos logros , los 3 chicos no podían evitar sentirse incompletos, ya que les faltaba alguien

Hermione granger había desaparecido de su vida hace ya 6 años y ellos no tenían ninguna pista de su paradero, la habían buscado en todas partes pero al parecer la tierra se la había tragado pues nunca mas supieron de ella

El mas destrozado era draco ya que el estaba profundamente enamorado de la chica ,primero pensó que alguien la había secuestrado pero pronto se deshicieron de la idea cuando una mañana recibieron un pergamino que tenia escrito un "no me busquen" con la perfecta caligrafía de la castaña

Porque muy a su pesar y de lo que dijeran sus amigos, draco malfoy aun seguía enamorado de hermione granger

Los tres jóvenes aurores iban a comer para poder descansar de una redada que los tenia relativamente cansados, fueron hacia un lugar donde comerían unos waffles porque según ron tenia antojo de ellos se dirigieron a buscar un buen restauran muggle

-Para mi que luna ya esta embarazada- dijo harry con mordacidad

-No como crees- dijo ron asustado- solo porque tengo un terrible antojo de waffles desde la mañana y que no he podido concentrarme en nada mas que en eso no quiere decir nada

-Si si-dijo draco- mejor vamonos no queremos que tu hijo salga con cara de waffle

Los tres jóvenes entraron a un pequeño restaurant familiar, el cual tenia mucha gente pues era la hora ideal para comer- un mesero guió a los jóvenes hasta la zona de no fumar sentándose dos mesas detrás de un trío muy peculiar

-Venimos hasta aquí para que comieras waffles Dafne- dijo hermione a su hija- no puedes venir a decirme que ahora quieres un bistec

-Mami, es simplemente que quiero un bistec ahora- dijo al niña con un gesto auténticamente paterno

-Esta bien- dijo hermione dándose por vencida- pide lo que quieras

-Usted señorita la están consintiendo mucho- dijo armand con una sonrisa cautivante

-Lo se pero eso es porque yo soy especial no mami?-dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras- yo soy un bruja

-Dafne- le regaño hermione-que te he dicho acerca de eso?

-Que no debo decir nada –dijo la niña regañada-mami entonces puedo pedir también helado?

-Si esta bien pero primero te comes lo que has pedido- dijo hermione- oye armand mañana debemos ir de compras no queda nada en al despensa

-Eso es porque te tocaba a ti hacerla esta semana querida-dijo el chico –pero esta bien

te acompañare porque ya no tenemos shampoo y si no voy yo tu eres capaz de traerte el mas barato

-Eres un vanidoso-dijo hermione con burla al chico- no se como te siguen tantas mujeres

-Mi encanto natural-dijo con coquetería-Ya no estés celosa- dijo le chico y se estiro hasta darle un beso en la mejilla ala castaña- sabes que tu y Dafne son las únicas mujeres para mi

En eso el celular de hermione empezó a sonar

-Bueno?- dijo la castaña contestando- como?.. diablos ……… esta bien voy para allá-dijo colgando- debo ir al local nos llego el alcohol y no hay quien lo reciba-puedes quedarte con la niña y después de que coma la llevas a casa iré yo en cuanto pueda………..adiós cielo-le dijo a su hija dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Cuídate y recuerda pedir mas tequila ok?- dijo le chico despidiéndose con la mano- bien Dafne en donde estábamos?- dijo y al ver hacia le frente no pudo ver ala niña por ningún lado

Hermione salio rápidamente del lugar, porque si no llegaba a tiempo esos sujetos le dejarían el alcohol a media calle, no se dio cuenta que unos ojos se fijaron en ella cuando cruzo por una mesa muy especial

-Miren esa chica- dijo draco soltando sus cubiertos- se parece a hermione

Ni harry ni ron voltearon a ver a draco

-Es la quinta chica que dices que se parece a hermione en esta semana y apenas es martes- dijo ron comiendo con avidez sus waffles

-Lo se pero esta ves…….no se……….. tiene razón- dio draco y volvió a lo suyo- cuándo esa chica paso pudo percibir el suave olor a vainilla de su querida hermione pero trato de olvidar eso

Armand buscaba con desesperación ala niña por todo el restaurante, bien el era un joven apuesto de 24 años que era el sueño de toda mujer que se apreciara de serlo y tener buena vista, no podía ser que una niña de 6 años le hiciera ver su suerte pero el solo hecho de ver a hermione disgustada con el hizo que rápidamente se levantara de la mesa para buscar ala niña

Harry sintió que algo rozo su pierna y volteo hacia abajo de la mes adonde unos hermosos ojos castaños lo miraban con un sonrisa

-Shhhhhh-dijo la niña haciendo silencio con sus dedo y susurrándole-estoy escondida

-De acuerdo- dijo harry con un sonrisa mientras pensaba que esos ojos le los había visto en alguna parte

-Con quien hablas harry?- quiso saber draco

-Una niña esta escondida en nuestra mesa- dijo harry susurrándole al chico siguiéndole el juego ala niña-pero nosotros no hemos visto nada eh?

-De acuerdo- dijo draco también sonriendo

-Oigan disculpen no han visto a una niña pequeña?- dijo armand dirigiéndose a los chicos de esa mesa

-No no sabemos donde esta- dijo harry mirando al joven y señalándole debajo de la mesa y asintiéndole la cabeza

-La he buscado por mas de 20 minutos y su madre me matara si se pierde- dijo armand siguiéndole el juego a ese chico-bueno no me quedar mas que buscar una niña que se le parezca y le guste comer waffles

-Noooo-dijo Dafne- estoy aquí-dijo saliéndose de su escondite y de paso asombrando a los chicos que comían en esa mesa

Esa niña tenia un aire familiar que no identificaban bien

-Muchas gracias- dijo armand a los chicos – bien Dafne debemos irnos o tu madre se enfadara

-Esta bien- dijo la chica- aun pienso que te diste por vencido muy pronto-dijo con un deje de arrogancia la niña

-Jugaremos en la casa- dijo armand y se dirigió a los chicos- bueno otra vez gracias no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes……..

-Deberías darles tu tarjeta- dijo con mordacidad la niña- todavía que te ayudan a encontrarme y así les pagas

-Oye –dijo armand- es esa un buena idea-dijo y saco su tarjeta de entre sus ropas- soy Armand Duprez cuando necesiten algo estoy a sus ordenes –Dijo guiñándoles el ojo-

-Y yo soy Dafne- dijo al niña inclinándose con cortesía- ya le diré a mi mama que no eres bueno con aquellos que me encuentran

-Vamos o si no, no tendrás nada que decirle a tu madre porque ella nos dará un avada-dijo armand y se tapo la boca rápidamente

-Por merlín mira lo que has hecho- dijo Dafne con una mirada de reproche- vamonos ya –dijo jalándolo hacia la salida

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena anteriormente vista, ellos dos eran un mago y una futra bruja pero que hacían allí?

Además esa niña tenia un carácter un tanto arrogante y explosivo se parecía a………

-Miren-dijo harry cuando ya había leído al tarjeta- ese chico es dueño de un bar- en el centro que dicen vamos esta noche?

-Tengo que hacer papeleo-dijo draco

-Anda vamos hace mucho que no vamos a uno- le dijo ron- además si quieres mañana te ayudamos en el papeleo

-Esta bien vamos-dijo draco pensativo ya que esa niña se le hacia extrañamente familiar

Diablos………….

Hasta ahora cayo en cuenta, con razón esos jóvenes se le hacían conocidos, eran harry Potter ,Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy justamente las personas que no podían saber nada de Dafne, ahora, se lo diría a hermione?...

No………. Nunca………..

Además……. Esos chicos parecieron indiferentes hacia ellos dos, si ,solo fue un pequeño percance dijo olvidándose momentáneamente que les había dado su tarjeta

Armand y Dafne llegaron en el auto de el, a una pequeña y sencilla casa en un suburbio londinense, ninguna familia que vivía ahí sospechaba la peculiar familia que allí habitaba, todo iba perfecto para los planes de hermione

Una vez aparcado el carro entraron a la casa donde una sonriente hermione los veía llegar

-Se tardaron mucho- dijo la castaña algún problema?

-No es que nos quedamos jugar en el parque- dijo armand- y tu dime como te fue con el alcohol

-Bien conseguí que nos dieran mas tequila- dijo la chica- siento que esta noche se venderá mas de costumbre

-Bien entonces me iré a preparar porque ya casi es hora de irnos- dijo el chico y subió las escaleras

-mami- dijo la niña- puedo ir yo?

-Si claro cielo-dijo la castaña- pero sabes que debes de estar tranquila y portarte bien verdad?

-Si mami- dijo la niña y con un beso en al mejilla se fue a su cuarto

Hermione observo a su familia………. No sabría que hubiera hecho si armand no se hubiera cruzado en su camino……. Pareciera que fue apenas ayer cuándo ella con un prominente vientre se desmayo en plana calle y fue el quien al recogió y la acogió en su casa cuando al chica le contó lo sucedido, desde ese momento supo que iba a empezar una nueva vida de la cual toda se la agradecía ese chico de cabellos rubios

-No se que hubiera hecho sin ti mi querido armand-dijo hermione en un susurro

Esa noche era especial, lo presentía hermione tenia desde la mañana, una extraña sensación en el pecho

-Estas muy bonita mami- dijo Dafne a su madre mientras ella terminaba de maquillarse

Hermione llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes de algodón de color blanco, su cabello lo tenia recogido en una cola alta, llevaba botas altas y un maquillaje que acentuaba su belleza

-Gracias mi cielo- dijo hermione halagada –ve a ver si armand esta listo

-Si mama- dijo al niña y salio para buscara armand –antes…. mami buena suerte- la niña saca de entre sus ropas un dije en forma de dragón plateado el cual acerca para que su madre le de un beso

-Gracias cielo- dijo hermione- ahora ve por armand y busca un buena lugar para vernos eh?

Mientras tanto harry ron y draco habían llegado al lugar, les gusto el ambiente relajado que había ahí , el mesero los condujo hacia una mesa que quedaba casi en el centro del escenario el cual en esos momentos tenia un telón cubriéndolo ,donde se sentaron después de pedir unos tragos

-Dicen el mesero que todas las noches hay una presentación de los dueños- dijo enseñándoles un panfleto a su amigos

-Jane y armand- leyó ron- deben de ser buenos al parecer mucha gente viene por ellos-dijo mientras observaba el lugar en había gente que gritaba los nombres de los chicos

-Hola otra vez- dijo Dafne cuando se dirigió a la mesa de los chicos

-Hola pequeña- dijo ron- este no es un lugar para ti

-Lo se pero vengo a ver a mama-dijo la pequeña volteando hacia el escenario

-Con ustedes- dijo el dj lo que estaban esperando la presentación de el mejor dueto que hay en Londres denle un aplauso a jane y a armand

El publico empezó a aplaudir como loco ,lanzando gritos de apoyo al dueto y a los demás integrantes de la banda

El telón se abrió dejando ver aun entusiasmado armand

-Ahí esta mama- dijo la niña emocionada hacia el escenario- vamos mami tu puedes

Hermione se encontraba ajustado el cable de su guitarra al amplificador y estaba de espaldas al publico y este reclamándole su atención logro que el castaña volteara impactando mas de uno

El mundo realmente daba giros , la habían buscado en todos los rincones del mundo, y de pronto allí estaba ella su mejor amiga, hermione granger de eso no había duda ella estaba viva y mas hermosa que nunca

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo armand con voz cautivadora- esperamos que esta noche la disfruten al máximo

-Esperamos que les guste el show-dijo hermione sin darse cuenta de quien estaba ahí- empecemos 1, 2 ,1,2,3

Draco estaba congelado literalmente al ver a la mujer de la cual el había estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo ya, estaba hermosa con ese vestido , muy hermosa , que haría ahora que la había encontrado? Ella ya lo habría olvidado?

Una música con mucho ritmo empezó a oirse en todo el lugar, hermione tocaba la guitarra con maestría mientras que armand hacia lo propio con otra, el fue quine empezó a cantar:

**Si encontraras tus libros viejos del colegio  
y veas mi nombre escrito en aquella pagina que no recuerdas cuales.  
Sonreirás y a la media hora te darás cuenta  
de que has pensado tanto que no recuerdas ni que día es... **

Armand cantaba mientras se acercaba por la espalda a hermione quien seguía tocando con maestría la guitarra , sus amigos estaban impactados pues desconocían esa faceta en al castaña, ahora muchas preguntas venían a sus mentes el porque ella se había ido

**Saltarás a la calle buscando recuerdos,  
las farolas se mueven hay mucho viento...  
Siempre que abras tus ojos grandes  
y veas mi sonrisa empapada en cerveza  
y mis amigos a mi lado ocupando tu lugar  
recordaras de pie la barra,  
sonriendo y sabiendo que tu estas  
a mi espalda pensando lo mismo que yo,  
es verdad para que engañarnos  
somos dos imanes que nunca se unirán  
pasaran los años y seguiremos mirándolo... **

Armand tocaba con sentimiento mientras el coqueteaba abiertamente a hermione quién solo sonreía y se hacia la desentendida

**Somos dos imanes tu lo has dicho  
y ni la música ni el tiempo nos pueden separar,  
seguiré cantando para ti  
y seguirás oyendo mis canciones en el mismo bar  
y yo estaré en la barra y tu estarás a mi espalda  
y cuando llegue a casa no estará esperando mi guitarra. **

Draco sujetaba con fuerza su varita por dentro del saco que portaba ,lo único que quería era mandarle un crucio a ese sujeto que le tenia tantas confianzas a hermione

**Sonará el teléfono y yo no podré oír  
y tu cansada de llamar cerraras los ojos  
y me olvidaras y yo estaré en la barra sonriendo  
y sabiendo que no estas y no estarás  
hasta dentro de algún tiempo  
en que abrirás tus libros viejos del colegio  
y de pronto sonreirás... saltarás a la calle  
y me buscarás...  
Somos dos imanes...somos dos imanes. **

Harry, ron y todo el publico prorrumpió en aplausos ensordecedores la pequeña niña también prorrumpía en aplausos y fue ahora cuando los tres se giraron pues habían olvidado un pequeño detalle

-Oye Dafne dices que esa hermosa castaña es tu mama?- dijo ron con un tic

-Claro verdad que si es hermosa?- dijo la niña sin prestarles mucha atención

-Vaya que lo es-dijo harry

Y en la cabeza de los dos gryffindors se hicieron muchas preguntas pero todas iban a lo mismo, esa niña era rubia y el sujeto que cantaba también, entonces era su hija por eso había tanta confianza entre ellos

-Creo que hermione ha hecho su vida ya- dijo harry con tristeza

-No me importa- dijo draco explotando cosa que nadie prestaba atención pues esta estaba en el escenario

Hermione buscaba ansiosamente a Dafne pues siempre la veía cantar y siempre buscaba un buen lugar ,así que busco con la mirada y la encontró, le sonrió ala niña y levanto al mirada para disculparse con las personas que tenían ala niña en la mesa

Sintió como el aire dejaba sus pulmones ……………

Fue cosa de 1 segundo cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar después de 6 años, hermione se quedo estática no podía creerlo, sentía que el mundo se abría ante ella, ellos ya habían hablado con su hija? Que les había dicho esta , pero la mas importante

El se habría dado cuenta de todo?

Después hermione fijo su vista en sus dos amigos quienes le dieron una triste sonrisa, ella se preguntaba el porque, no dejaba de sentirse alegre pues los había visto después de mucho y fue ahí que tomo una decisión

Para bien o para mal era el momento de dar explicaciones

Y por merlín que ella las daría aunque le doliera en el alma

Seguro que lo haría

Armand se acerco a ella con preocupación pues había notado como se encontraba la castaña , intercambiaron un par de palabras con lo cual el rubio volteo hacia la mesa y levanto una ceja

-No es para tanto- murmuro para si armand y le sonrió a la castaña acariciándole la mejilla- vamos se fuerte , es el tiempo de la verdad

Draco estaba furico , ella lo había cambiado por ese sujeto que a leguas se veía que no poseía la potente magia de el , el era mucho mejor, no se dio cuenta que Dafne lo veía con muchísima atención

Hermione con seguridad tomo el micrófono y dijo

-Espero que se la estén pasando bien- dijo hermione con una sonrisa- este día es muy especial pues han venido personas que significan mucho en mi vida….. se que es tiempo de hablar pero eso será después….ahora disfruten esto………….

Armand se sentó en un pequeño banco, todos los demás músicos se fueron y hermione se acerco al micrófono y con suavidad comenzó a cantar

**la**** luna que nos vio, bailar pegados  
es la que nos ve hoy, cada uno por su lado  
nunca he querido así  
a golpes de locura y desesperación **

-Esa canción- dijo Dafne en voz alta-

-Que pasa?- dijo draco poniéndole atención a la niña

-esa canción nunca la había cantado para el publico, decía que solo a mi papa se le cantaría- dijo al niña y volvió a observar a su madre

-A su padre- dijo draco en un susurro

**amor, por tu amor  
con sabor, a canela en rama  
voy, por tu amor  
que no doy, ni un palo al agua, no**

Hermione en ese momento enfoco su vista a draco y le canto, ambos recordaron la primera vez que se besaron y ella le dijo justamente eso…

**no hay tinta ni papel, en las imprentas  
para poder poner, lo que te quiero en letras  
no existe una canción  
mas triste y mas obscura que la del adiós**

Hermione cantaba con el alma, quería que el supiera que ella nunca lo había olvidado pero temía, que el la rechazara no solo a ella sino a………

**amor****, por tu amor  
con sabor, en canela en rama  
voy, por tu amor  
que no doy, ni un palo al agua, no**

Armand se levanto aun tocando y hermione se pudo detrás de el y lo abrazo , todo sin dejar de cantar, cosa que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos a draco

**tendré**** que desdibujar  
tus palabras de mis labios  
el oficio de olvidar  
no es tan fácil de aprender, **

** sálvame**

Las parejas del lugar se tomaban las manos y se acurrucaban mas hacia sus parejas , esa canción era tan hermosa y era cantada con el corazón que un ambiente romántico se extendió en todo el lugar

**no**** puede haber canción  
mas triste y mas obscura que la del adiós**

amor, por tu amor  
con sabor, a canela en rama  
voy, que no doy  
por tu amor, ni un palo al agua  
amor, por tu amor  
con sabor, a canela en rama  
voy, por tu amor  
muero y soy, flor que se desangra, amor 

Hermione termino con un deje de tristeza , claro esta agradeció los aplausos ensordecedores que el siguieron a su interpretación, peor por esa única vez ella no le prestaba mucha atención al publico

Fijo su mirada miel en la mesa donde estaban las personas mas importantes en su vida mientras miraba el enojo de harry y la inmensa tristeza de ron y harry, ajena a todo eso estaba Dafne sonriente como solo ella sonreía

-Nos tomaremos un descanso mientras tanto habrá un dos por uno en todas las cervezas- anuncio armand al tiempo que el publico gritaba de alegría- es hora Jane……

Ninguno se podía mover de allí, todos seguían en la mesa con la mirada fija en el escenario

Hermione y el otro sujeto se acercaban a ellos con paso firme en el caso de el y un tanto inseguro en el caso de la castaña

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo hermione con voz seria una vez que llego a ellos- vengan por acá

-Mami quienes son ellos?- dijo Dafne perspicazmente- se conocen no es cierto?- exigió una respuesta

-Será mejor que tu también vengas Dafne- dijo hermione acariciando las hebras rubias de su pequeña hija- se giro hacia armand y le suplico con la mirada- ve con ellos llévalos al camerino yo daré unas instrucciones y los alcanzo allá en dos minutos

-de acuerdo- dijo el chico con mirada refunda- por aquí por favor- dio y tomo de la mano ala niña la cual sonrió y la tomo gustosa

Ahora si eso era el colmo se dijo draco, porque ahora también le tenia celos al sujeto ese por tocar ala niña?

Tan impresionados estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al camerino de hermione, dentro había un enorme espejo, maquillaje, ropa, algunas guitarras y muchas fotos de la chica, la mayoría de Dafne, cuando era pequeña, cuando hermione estaba embarazada, cuando fue su primero cumpleaños, pero también había una donde estaba hermione al lado de harry, ron y draco justo después de la guerra

-Lo sabia eran ustedes- dijo Dafne orgullosa mientras tomaba una foto del estante precisamente en la que estaban todos juntos- son los amigos de mami

-Si –dijo harry lleno de ternura al ver al pequeña- tu mami y nosotros somos los mejores amigos pero nos separamos un tiempo

-Daf será mejor que no los molestes o jane se enojara- le dijo armad mientras destapaba una botella y se servia vino ofreciéndolo a los demás los cuales aceptaron gustosos

-Hombres- dijo Dafne en un claro reproche que se les hizo puramente de hermione- le diré a mama armand se supone que no debes cuidarme mientras bebes, ella te reprenderá

-Creo que esta vez lo entenderá peque-a le coqueteo el rubio

-Dafne no puedes hablarle así a tu padre- dijo ron con suavidad

-Mi padre?- dijo Dafne extrañada y después miro a armando- ese?…….-dijo señalando al rubio- no, el no es mi……….

-Dafne- dijo hermione llegando- no estas incomodando a nuestros invitados ciertos?

Todos voltearon a ver la hermosa figura de hermione entrar por la puerta mientras que mentalmente se

-Claro que no mama- dijo Dafne con un puchero- pero es que son muy raros, fíjate que dicen que el descuidado de armand es mi padre

Armand se atraganto con el vino ante tal propuesta

-Oye muchas niñas se alegrarían que yo fuera tu padre- dijo armand con una sonrisa

-Pero yo no soy cualquier niña y además ya tengo un padre- dijo Dafne un poco triste- lo malo es que no lo conozco

Todos se sorprendieron de la aseveración de la pequeña

-Dafne me dejarías unos momentos con nuestros invitados?- dijo hermione con voz suave a su hija- mientras ve a decirle a george que alargue la ronda del dos por uno

-No hay duda de que este lugar no seria nada sin mi- dijo Dafne con un deje de autosuficiencia digno de cualquier malfoy y así lo recordaron los chicos- no tardo vuelvo en un rato- se despidió educadamente y salio

Hermione esperaba gritos, esperaba reclamos, esperaba que le dijeran lo mal que se había portado al irse de esa manera, sin embargo nunca estuvo preparada para lo que vino

Dos pares de brazos apresándola en unos fuertes torsos

-Que bueno que estas bien- dijo harry con ternura- estábamos muy preocupados por ti

-Eres muy mala herms- dijo ron apretando los ojos para que no le salieran las lagrimas- ni una carta

-Lo siento chicos-dijo la castaña- en serio lo siento mucho peor tenia que irme necesitaba alejarme de todo

-Pero porque hermione- dijo ron confundido

Por toda respuesta hermione observo al rubio que seguía parado frente a ella, el cual también la observaba largamente

-Porque- dijo el chico con seriedad

-Tu lo sabes muy bien- dijo hermione y a pesar de que trato de controlarse no pudo evitar que dos lagrimas se escabulleran por su rostro-

-Como voy a saberlo yo?- dijo draco confundido- te fuiste sin decirnos nada- empezó a molestarse- ni una carta solo una estupida nota diciendo que no te buscáramos

Estaba enfadado muy enfadado, por hermione por el mismo, por ese estupido chico al que se veía que tenia una fuerte lazo con hermione

- Creo que merecemos una explicación- dijo harry moviendo su mano conjuro unos sillones para poder estar mas cómodos-

-Si creo que ya es hora- dijo hermione- pero antes quiero decirles que todo lo que diga nunca cambiara lo que siento por ustedes dos,-les dijo tomando la mano de harry y ron- ni lo que hay entre nosotros- dijo mientras le sonreía a Armand- ni por ti- dijo al final mirando a draco

Hermione se sentó al lado de armand quien tomo sus manos infundiéndole valor y quedo de frente a draco quien se sentó con desgana, harry y ron

Estaba mortalmente celoso, porque el la tocaba así, porque diablos le permitía estar tan cerca consolándola?

-El día de la graduación- dijo hermione-todo comenzó ese día- dijo ella mas para si que para ellos- colin quería hacernos una foto recuerdan?. Draco no estaba y yo fui a buscarlo- dijo y su mirada se ensombreció- y lo encontré………… pero estaba tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio de que yo estaba ahí…………ya que -dijo y miro a draco con rencor- estabas besándote con pansy parkinson ,además le dijiste que la amabas…

Todos se quedaron en shock por ello

-Pero hermione yo- dijo draco- puedo explicarlo……..

-No no puedes- dijo hermione cortándolo- ahora déjame terminar o no podré hacerlo después- mi tristeza al verme burlada y engañada fue tal que tenia que irme, primero por orgullo y después porque había algo mas queme hacia alejarme

-Hermione- dijo harry con tristeza ya que la chica se había quedado callada- que era lo otro

-Es necesario- le dijo armando mirando la chica

Hermione respiro profundo y dijo

- si pero creo que será mejor al final- le respondió con tranquilidad- en fin- vague por muchos lugares escondiéndome pues sabia que ustedes me buscarían, hasta que por culpa de no estar en un solo lugar mi condición se agravo y fue entonces que conocí a armand

El chico le sonrió con tranquilidad y entonces le siguió con el relato

-Era una tarde lluviosa, lo recuerdo bien- dijo el rubio con emoción- la vi caminando , muy hermosa pero en un estado muy desmejorado, se desmayo en plena calle, la alcance a agarrar y la lleve a mi casa, me platico como había llegado ahí, por un desencanto amoroso, huía del mundo mágico, exactamente como yo, le ofrecí quedarse conmigo, ella acepto y hemos estado viviendo juntos desde entonces, después abrimos este bar y después de oírla cantar y con muchas suplicas Dafne y mías conseguimos que cantara…….-dijo y miro a hermione fijamente- ustedes son al familia que nunca tuve, ustedes vinieron a alegrar mi vid a y tranquilizar mi alma, nunca te lo había dicho pero te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mi, por no limitarme por aceptarme como soy……

-Armand- dijo al chica llorosa- tu también eres muy importante para mi, me ayudaste mucho con todo te lo agradezco infinitamente

-Hermione- dijo ron con tranquilidad- aun no nos dices nada de esa pequeña niña ni cual era el otro motivo que te hacia irte……..-aunque tanto harry como el mismo lo sospechaban-

Hermione supo que aquel era el momento así que después de una pausa dijo

-Estaba embarazada- dijo con naturalidad- lo había descubierto esa mañana, estaba muy contenta y pensaba decírselo a draco después de la ceremonia, por eso tenia que irme tenia que alejarme……… su traición me dolió en el alma

-Entonces Dafne- dijo draco – es mi hija?- dijo extrañado

-Si- dijo hermione- es tu hija y no te preocupes que no te pediré nada de ella solo pensé que será justo que ella supiera que tenía un padre

-Mi hija- dijo draco y una sonrisa ilumino su cara- sus gestos, tiene tus ojos- sin importarle los rostros de asombro de los demás se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba una extrañada hermione, quito las manos de armand y puso las suyas propias entre las de la chica- algo me lo decía, pero pensé que el-mirando a armand- era su padre

-Ya te dije que esto no cambiaba nada draco- empezó hermione- tu traición nunca se me va a poder olvidar, sin embargo podrás verla siempre que quieras, y hay que decírselo ala niña, ella no sabe que tu eres su padre

-Es maravilloso- dijo draco sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica- tu y yo tenemos una niña hermosa herm- dijo el chico con dulzura

No, no podía caer en su trampa , no podía perderse en esos ojos plata otra vez, no podría

Y entonces hermione lo supo

Nunca lo había dejado de amar…….

A pesar de su traición a pesar de lo que le hizo no podía dejar de amarlo tanto como el primer día en la biblioteca

- a herm le dará algo así que mejor se lo dices ya – dijo harry

-decirme?- dijo hermione perdiendo el contacto con los ojos plata- que hay que decirme

-Ese no era yo- dijo draco- el que viste besarse con pansy parkinson era blaise zabinni

-Que?- dijo hermione confundida- pero eras tu, yo misma te vi

-Veras- dijo draco - blaise siempre había estado enamorado de pansy, entonces ese día

el pidió mi permiso para poder besar a pansy con ayuda de una poción multijugos , yo no le vi nada de malo, de hecho esperaba una recompensa por ayudar en tan romántica idea- dijo el chico con un deje de tristeza- pero veo que eso fue lo que propicio todo después del beso, él el confeso quien era en realidad y después de una cachetada y de un conjuro ella lo acepto , cumplen 4 años de casados en este invierno

-Es mentira- dijo hermione separándose de el chico- es mentira

-No no lo es- dijo ron en un murmullo- después de un rato aparecieron pansy y blaise con la misma historia a los pocos minutos llego draco- dijo el chico serio- eran dos dracos y nos platicaron el plan

-Si no te lo dije fue porque no le tome mucha importancia- dijo draco- pero si hubiera sabido que tu los habías visto………….

- fue un error?- dijo hermione- por un error yo…….

-No importa ya nada herm- dijo draco tomando nuevamente las manos de la castaña- nunca deje de amarte, nunca, te busque por todas partes pero nunca renuncie al amor que te tenia, sabia que iba a encontrarte

Hermione entonces se soltó a llorar como nunca en estos años lloro por su error por su búsqueda por su amor

-Draco- dijo ella y abrazo al rubio- perdóname por favor perdóname………… he sido una tonta…. Te deje sin motivo……….. te separe de Dafne

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo draco-perdóname tu a mi por no cotarte nada del plan, no sabia que había sido eso lo que te había obligado a irte

-Como amo los finales felices- dijo armand entre hipidos de sollozos

Ese fue el momento elegido por Dafne para entrar nuevamente al camerino

-Vaya- dijo la chica al ver abrazados tanto al sujeto rubio ese y su madre- que pasa mami?

-Dafne- dijo draco en un susurró y se acerco ala niña a quien cargo- tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio contigo pequeña

Armand se levanto y se fue a sentar donde estaban harry y ron dejando a draco y a hermione frente a su hija

-Querida—empezó hermione con voz temblorosa. Hay algo que tengo que decirte……..

-Que el es mi padre?- dijo como si nada la pequeña señalando a draco-

-Pero Dafne como- dijo la castaña mirando extrañada a su hija

-A ver- dijo la chica en un gesto puramente de hermione cuando tenia todas las respuestas en la mano- siempre andas llorando sobre esa fotografía cuando piensas que nadie te ve………-dijo y le dio una mirada a armand-

-Totalmente cierto-dijo el aludido

- Tienes una foto de el en el cajón que tienes cerrado con llave-dijo continuando la pequeña-su cabello y el mió se parece……….

-No cabe duda de que es hija de hermione- dijo harry asombrado de la deducción de la niña

-pero cuando lo supiste?- dijo hermione asombrada

-En realidad lo sospechaba peor me di cuenta hoy en al tarde en el restaurante de waffles recuerdas?- dijo la niña- te fuiste y entonces voltee y lo vi eran los mismos sujetos de la foto así que decidí propiciar el encuentro

-Esa niña es muy extraña- dijo ron asombrado también- todo fue un plan de ella

-Totalmente al estilo Malfoy-agrego harry

-y eso que este es una día flojo- dijo armand-

-Y que piensas?- dijo hermione mirando a draco el cual no había podido articular ninguna palabra

-Que seré la envidia de la escuela tengo un papa muy guapo- dijo la niña y abrazo del cuello a su padre

Draco se quedo inmóvil ante las atenciones de la pequeña niña para después abrazarla con mucha fuerza, era increíble un pequeño pedacito de hermione y de el estaba ahí y era tan bella

Ensombreció su rostro, tendría que lanzar muchos conjuros cuando fuera a hogwarts , es mas no iría, esos niños pueden ser muy precoses

-No quiero interrumpir el momento kodak- dijo armand sonriendo – pero hace dos minutos deberíamos estar en el escenario

-Es cierto-dijo hermione componiéndose- me toca a mi cierto?-dijo y empezó a revolver la ropa- diablos- dijo la chica mientras se cambiaba en un biombo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes- es tarde

-Veo que sigue así no?- dijo harry

-No tiene sin idea tío harry- dijo la niña sonriéndole ya hora fue el turno del moreno para sonrojarse

-Yo me iré a prepararlo todo- dijo armand- se que canción querrás - dijo y salio

-Vamos a la mesa- dijo Dafne agarrando a su padre de la mano- te vemos allá mami

-si querida se las encargo- dijo hermione a los demás con una sonrisa- y tu no te portes mal

La niña les platicaba a su padre y a sus tíos acerca de cómo se divertía, de que armand era una especie de guardaespaldas-niñero y que el se encargaba de cuidarla , que ella lo consideraba un tío mas, para alivio de draco, que le gustaba hacer travesuras y leer, que pensaba que una niña del colegio era un insecto y que ella era superior a todos ellos

-Si que es tu hija draco- dijo harry dándole un codazo a la niña

Y draco entones pensó que no había quedado en nada con hermione el le había dicho que la quería pero ella no le avía dicho nada o si, seria posible que ella estuviera enamorada del rubiecillo ese, que ya no lo amara?

Hermione pensó que no podía ser mas feliz en la vida estaba otra vez junto al hombre que amaba, el cual ya le había dicho que siempre la había querido, pero ella aun no le decía nada, tenia que arreglar eso

-este día ha estado lleno de alegrías -le dijo hermione al publico mientras armand se preparaba con un teclado - y ahora "Te pertenezco" para todos ustedes

Una música electrónica muy movida comenzó a oírse por todo el lugar, hermione vestida de jeans y con un top ajustado comenzó a bailar con energía

**Yo perdida entre la niebla  
a medio gas me tuve que morder la  
lengua  
mil veces para no ser siempre la primera  
en querer volver**

Empezó a cantar con un micrófono inalámbrico al tiempo que bailaba Y sonería hacia la mesa de sus amigos

**Tu con tu fruncir de cejas  
endemoniadamente guapo en pie de guerra  
no me mirabas para que yo no te viera  
pendiente de mi**

Caminaba sensualmente al tiempo que meaba las caderas le cantaba esa estrofa a draco quien tenia los ojos abiertos de la impresión

**Las amigas me decían que  
te diera celos  
pero no podía ya lo vez  
te pertenezco **

Se calmo un poco mientras se dirigía al centro del escenario donde empezó a cantar con mas sentimiento

**Tuya soy tuya no hay día  
que no me sangre la herida  
no puedo mas**

Tuya soy tuya la vida  
parece una tontería  
cuando no estas

En efecto ella seria únicamente de el pensó draco, mientras fulminaba con la mirada los hombres que osaban posar la mirada en hermione

**Tuya mucho mas de lo que jamás  
me atreví a pensar**

Mientras busco en el armario  
la ropa mas letal  
estoy imaginando  
que dentro de tus brazos  
bailo que te bailo sin poder parar 

Armand sonrió picadamente al tiempo que ideaba un plan, estas cosas el tenia que apresurarlas sobre todo si quería seguir con sus planes para esta navidad………

**Luego escribo en el espejo  
del baño que te amo de color  
rosado  
y corre que te corre  
corro con el coche en busca de ti**

Tomando un teclado portátil que se coloco en el cuello siguió tocando al tiempo que se le acercaba ala chica por detrás…………

**Si supieras que un mes así  
es un infierno  
no tendrías dudas  
créeme  
te pertenezco**

Hermione se volteo y vio al mirada picara de armand, ella sabia perfectamente que quería hacer, a que eso les gustaba mucho al publico, así que ella no tuvo ningún problema

**Tuya soy tuya no hay día  
que no me sangre la herida  
no puedo mas**

Tuya soy tuya la vida  
parece una tontería  
cuando no estas

Empezó a bailarle sensualmente al chico sacando aplausos de los espectadores, armand sonrió para si, dio un rápido vistazo hacia la mesa y tal como lo previo….

Draco estaba con las manos apretadas mirándolos fijamente, era un tonto estaba mas la pendiente de hermione que de la letra de la canción… hombre………..

**Tuya mucho mas de lo  
que jamás  
me atreví a pensar**

Tuya soy tuya no hay día  
que no me sangre la herida  
no puedo mas

Tuya soy tuya la vida  
parece una tontería  
cuando no estas

Como se atrevía ese sujeto a agarrar así a su hermione, y ella estaba tan contenta, bailando como si el, el padre de su hija no existiera. Ya hablarían mas tarde

**Tuya mucho mas de lo  
que jamás  
me atreví a pensar**

Tuya soy tuya no hay día  
que no me sangre la  
herida  
no puedo mas 

Hermione volteo en ese momento a ver a draco y una mirada seria de parte de el le aclaro todo, estaba celosos, celoso de armand, sonrió ante la idea, jamás podría sentirse celoso de alguien mucho menos de armand que acaso no había entendido?

**Tuya soy tuya la vida  
parece una tontería  
cuando no estas**

Tuya mucho mas de lo  
que jamás  
me atreví a pensar 

El publico prorrumpió en plausos al tiempo que hermione sonreía hacia la mesa

La noche fue pasando sin que hablaran otra vez puesto que tenían que atender el bar, pero ellos estaban contentos ante la platica de Dafne quien era una chica muy despierta para su edad

La madrugada cayo mientras todos esperaban a que hermione y armand cerraran el bar, Dafne estaba dormida en brazos de su padre quien la observaba embelezado sin poderse creer que esa niña tan pequeña fuera suya

- yo creo que me adelanto con Dafne a la casa herm- dijo armand mientras le quitaba aun renuente draco la pequeña niña- ustedes pueden quedarse en casa si gustan esta noche- les ofreció a los chicos

-Yo no puedo tengo que ver a luna en casa- dijo ron sonrojado

-con que con luna he?- dijo picadamente hermione- sabia que ibas a terminar con ella

El pelirrojo se sonrojo profundamente

- Y yo tengo que ir a ver a una auror de Italia- dijo harry con molestia- su vuelo llega a estas horas…….

-Pero si no has dejado de hablar en la semana de ella- dijo draco burlón- que si ha atrapado a estos mortifagos y que sabe no se cuantas técnicas de ataque…… para que no te importe piensas demasiado en ella no?

Todos se rieron de la suerte del moreno quien no negó nada, hermione se puso seria ya brazo a sus amigos

- gracias por perdonarme - dijo la chica mientras miraba con cariño a sus amigos?

-Siempre estaremos juntos te acuerdas Herm?- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Siempre - repitió la chica con una radiante sonrisa

-Bueno entonces te vemos allá- dijo armand mientras colocaba a Dafne en una camioneta negra y dándoles la dirección a los otros dos- mañana no abrimos el bar y seria un honor que nos acompañaran a comer- les dijo a harry y ron- hago una parrillada de miedo……..

Ambos chicos contentos agradecieron la invitación , prometiendo ir

Con unas despedidas y promesas de hablar hermione y draco se quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer

-Vamos por un café- le dijo hermione mientras se dirigía al café del acera de enfrente

Llegaron, pidieron mesa y se sentaron, les pidieron su orden se las trajeron todo eso sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada finalmente hermione en un acopio digno de gryffindor tomo al palabra

-Y que piensas ahora draco?- dijo hermione mientras evitaba la mirada del rubio

Draco el solo decir su nombre llenaba de luz el corazón del chico aun así el necesitaba muchas respuestas

-que tienes con ese sujeto?- dijo draco con los celos en la cara

Hermione no entendió nada la pregunta pero después de hacer algunas muecas graciosas lo comprendió todo

-Armand?- dijo hermione confusa- bueno el es una persona importante en mi vida ha estado ahí siempre que lo he necesitado…………………

-Entonces estas enamorada de el no es así?- dijo draco abatido- esta bien …… lo merezco

-Sin embargo no estoy enamorada de el- hermione termino sin importarle lo que

había dicho el chico

- No estas enamorada de el?- dijo draco sin creérselo- pero si acabas de decir que el es muy importante en tu vida

-Si pero no tengo ningún interés sentimental en el – dijo hermione- es como harry o ron un hermano mas

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de oír eso- dijo el chico sinceramente – y dime hermione aun sientes algo por mi?

La chica lo contemplo un instante pensando en su respuesta , aunque ya la sabia quería ver que le decían esos ojos plata

-Si- dijo hermione al fin- yo…………. Aun te sigo amando draco

El chico la miro con devoción antes de levantarse de la mesa y sin aguantar un momento mas la beso

La beso como había deseado desde hacia tiempo ya, la beso como había soñado desde hacia muchos años, besos los suaves y calidos labios de la chica que no protesto y que se dejo llevar también

-Canela- dijo hermione al tiempo que se separaban para tomar aire- sigues con ese sabor a canela

Nadie dijo otra cosa mas , con una sonrisa , draco se levanto de la mesa y pago un café que ni siquiera había tocado, salieron con sendas sonrisas del restaurante con rumbo a la casa de la chica

Llegaron rápidamente hermione nunca había conducido tan rápido, entre risas y besos empezaron a despojarse de su ropa a penas llegaron al cuarto de la joven mujer

Draco recorrió la suave piel de la castaña , ella era suya, solo había que ver como sus cuerpos se amoldaban, como ambos gemían del puro mas inmenso placer, jamás encontrado

Hermione besaba el pecho del chico con adoración, sus suave piel estaba bien formada, la chica no pudo evitar soltar un susurro de placer al sentir a draco en su totalidad, sentir la excitación del chico sobre sus caderas hacia que hermione se olvidara de todo lo demás

Cuando completaron la unión fue como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubieran separado, al momento del clímax ambos pensaron en sueños, en su futuro juntos .

Lo que queda de la noche siguieron demostrándose su amor de las formas mas increíbles posibles, ya que habían guardado la pasión y ahora tenían la necesidad de saciarla toda

En la mañana hermione se levanto, había tendido un sueño hermoso, pensó pero al sentir esa fuerte mano de manera protectora sobre sus caderas desnudas no pudo evitar sonreír , si ahí estaba draco no era un sueño

-Buenos días hermosa- le dijo draco mientras la besaba con ternura- pensé que dormirías mas, hemos estado casi toda la noche despiertos

-Es que estoy acostumbrada a levantarme a estas horas- dijo hermione y casi de inmediato se puso pálida- merlín…………lo había olvidado, ojala que no entre Dafne

Como si la hubieran invocado Dafne apareció medio dormida mientras se tallaba sus ojos se acerco a la cama , sin darle importancia a su padre quien rojo como la grana estaba desnudo tapándose con la sabana

La niña se veía adorable, su pequeño pijama azul cielo, los miraba como si nada al tiempo que llevaba un pequeño dragón de peluche

-Mami- dijo la niña subiéndose a la cama haciendo un hueco entre sus padres- dile armand que me haga Waffles………..

Sonrojados como estaban , no pudieron responder, cuando llego la visita al cuarto de armand, quien estaba solo con unos pantalones de seda enseñando su poderoso tórax que hacia suspirar a muchas mujeres

-Ya te dije que serian Hot Cakes- dijo el chico sin inmutarse en ver a su amiga y su pareja desnudos- herm, dile que serán Hot Cakes

-Como quieran-dijo hermione roja a mas no poder

-Ven vamos me ayudaras a hacer la masa- dijo armand mientras se acercaba para tomara la niña

-Bueno entonces si- dijo Dafne sonriente- nos vemos abajo mami, papi -dijo la niña mientras corría entusiasmada escaleras abajo

-Tenias razón hermione- dijo armand mientras se dirigía a la puerta- no esta nada mas- dijo guiño el ojos a draco y salio del cuarto

-Que acaba de pasar acá?- dijo draco ausente

-Bueno es que veras- dijo hermione- ya te dije que no tendrías que preocuparte por armand, de hecho seria yo la que se preocuparía

-Porque lo dices?- dijo draco extrañado

-Armand . bueno a el……… le gustan los hombres- termino la chica

-Quieres decir que es gay?- le dijo draco sin creérselo

-Si , su familia no lo acepto por eso vivía solo, y por eso no había peligro en que el y yo fuésemos pareja- le dijo hermione con una sonrisa, besando al chico en los labios- iré a darme una ducha y bajare o esos dos harán un desastre en la cocina como siempre

Draco contemplo la figura desnuda de su mujer, si se oía bien, esperaría para decirle que se casaran……

Bueno solo hasta esa noche, tenia que ir por una sortija y ver un sacerdote

Se sentía feliz como jamás se había sentido en la vida tenia a la mujer que amaba , a una hija hermosa, sana e inteligente……… Y armand…. Estaba completo……. Una nueva vida estaba por delante y parecía que seria brillante y plena

Pero en esos momentos solo quería una cosa, una sonrisa maliciosa se pinto en su cara iría a tomarse una ducha el también, junto a la mujer que amaba

Por esta vez los waffles tenían que esperar ……………

**_……………….Fin………………….._ **

Bien mi primer one-shot que tal me quedo, la canción de canela la oí y le quedaba perfecto la historia, simplemente se desarrollo así

Por favor manden reviews, para regañarme o pedirme una continuación si es que la quieren, tengo pensadas algunas ideas, jejeje

Bien este one-shot lo tenia prometido para muchas de mis lectoras de juegos de seducción , y aquí esta

Las canciones son dos imanes de los hombres g

Canela- fey

Te pertenezco- de fey también

Cuídense mucho y chequen la actualización de juegos de seducción que cada vez estará mejor se los prometo

Quien note la aparición de un personaje de juegos de seducción ganara algo…… no se que pero lean bien y ahí viene implícito uno de los espías


End file.
